Fatal Blow
by k o u s e n
Summary: ¤ this face knows no fairytales. » [Edward CENTRIC]


**Fatal Blow**

An **Edward Elric** _Centric_ Fic.

_&..._

Your whole life has been a chaotic mess with trials and errors and lots of fighting. You fought for the right to sleep in the best place when you were just a kid. You fought for the girl before you knew anything about love. You fought for your life and your mother's life and your brother's life, and what did you get out of that? You fought for the right to be a State Alchemist. You fought for the right to be whole again.

Your battles were hard and grueling and took lots of work and training to get through. Learning how to fight was just another battle, really. You won that battle with some hard work and courage. The next battles were harder and harder and more time consuming and more dangerous.

You fought for people you had never met on a train that was taking you to your new life. You fought to create the best thing you ever could so you could pass the test that opened doors to your future. You fought ghosts and fake people and killed for the first time and you were proud and sad all in one instance. You fought red water and two brothers that were more like you than you could ever imagine.

You fought to save a little girl and fought to make sure her father knew just how wrong he was. You fought to make sure a mother and her baby both made it out alright. You fought for respect from your commanding officer, and that didn't come easily. You fought people that had been brought back into something fake to them, but so real to you. You learned that Homunculi existed and that they weren't easy rivals. You fought your way through a laboratory and fought with your heart as you clapped your hands and almost placed them on a circle that held the answers to everything.

You constantly fought, whether it was with a scarred man or a homunculus or your father or his first lover. You fought and you tried your hardest and during your travels you saved many people. You became well known for many things; good and bad. You earned smiles and pats on the back, along with bruises and bashes and cuts and enemies. You fought long and hard for your whole life.

You learned at a young age that things weren't always handed to you on golden platters. You learned that circles didn't always fix everything. They sure didn't fix your mother or your brother or your arm and leg; that's for sure. You learned that the military had room for a certain state alchemist that could clap his hands and create something amazing. You learned that certain someone was you, and it was something you took with no questions asked.

You learned that you couldn't always save everyone. You learned that people weren't always good and many were evil, or somewhere in between. You learned that every person was different and that their souls weren't toys to be played with. You learned alchemy had laws for a reason, and following them would be a good idea.

You learned that trial and error tests were sometimes what it took to learn these things. You tried to bring your mother back and you learned that alchemy's laws were serious things to deal with. You tried to save a little girl and you learned that some people were past the point of no return. You tried to find the stone and you learned the secret ingredient; you learned everything you could and that was too much and not enough.

You learned about a stone and a death and how someone had wished to help you, if only you'd let him. You learned about a secret note in a certain journal that held many memories. You learned of an underground city that you wouldn't be leaving for quite some time. You learned of many things, but death was the hardest to understand.

Faces showed themselves to you that you never needed to see and never wanted to see, especially in those last moments. Blades slashed and blood dripped. Your eyes widened as realization hit for a split second as your last thought. For a moment you saw yourself from above before the gate appeared in front of you. You had only one thought about yourself.

_This face knows no fairytales._

…**&**

Reviews are love and so are  
cookies. So reviewers GET  
cookies. kay?


End file.
